Un sueño
by Vegetox
Summary: UA. Vegeta, llevado por la presión de su padre, accede hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, dejando de lado lo más importante, su novia, Bulma Briefs. Pasan varios años y ambos vuelven a reencontrarse, haciendo que él se arrepienta de sus malas decisiones, ¿Podrán volver a unirse?, o ¿los obstáculos lo impedirán?


**_-Adiós-_**

**_POV de Bulma._**

Recuerdo aquel día, cuando perdió su sonrisa y la felicidad que le acompañaba…Fue hace años, cuando íbamos a graduarnos e ir a la universidad, sus ojos negros antes emanaban una alegría que le fue arrebatada injustamente y todo gracias a su padre.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Me levanté muy alegre aquella mañana, abrí la ventana y recibí aire fresco, un pájaro se acercó a una rama cerca de mi ventana y me sedujo con un hermoso canto._

_Mi madre me anunció que el desayuno estaba listo para ser servido, vistiendo aún mi pijama, bajé pisando fuerte las escalas y al llegar a la cocina, le di un abrazo a mi padre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico y a mi madre que estaba a punto de servir unas tostadas en mi plato._

_-Noto que estás muy feliz hoy- Mi padre sacudió su bigote y me sonrió_

_-Hoy es el gran juego de Vegeta y la graduación- Respondí con un brillo en mis ojos._

_-Ese muchacho es muy encantador- Mi madre regresó al fogón y comenzó a cantar una canción_

_Terminé mi desayuno y me dirigí a mi habitación, me quité mi infantil pijama de nubes rosadas y me puse lo usual, una camisa y una sudadera, yo no era muy cuidadosa con mi vestimenta, tenía un novio que me amaba tal y como era, además, no me gustaba preocuparme mucho en asuntos como esos, tenía que ir a buscar mi vestido para la graduación e ir a ver a Vegeta jugar._

_Salí de casa alrededor del mediodía, faltaban exactamente dos horas para ir a ver a Vegeta sentada en las gradas, por lo que decidí pasarme por la escuela y verificar si mis amigos necesitaban algo de ayuda._

_Entré por la puerta y vi a Milk sacando sus últimos cuadernos del casillero, se le veía con la mirada apagada, sacando libro por libro y metiéndolos con dificultad en su mochila._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Corrí rápidamente a verificar que no se trataba de algo serio_

_-No es nada- Se sacudió la cara y terminó de sacar el último libro- Solo que…- Observó ahora su casillero vacío- Me da tristeza saber que jamás volveré a ver este viejo casillero_

_-Da algo de melancolía, pasamos los mejores años aquí, pero supongo que nos irá mejor en la universidad- Traté de darle ánimos, dándome cuenta de que extrañaría esos pasillos y los salones_

_Milk y yo nos quedamos viendo el casillero, recordando buenos momentos que jamás regresarían._

_-Oigan, no planean quedarse allí paradas, ¿Quién me dará ánimos?- Goku, el novio de Milk nos sonrió desde la puerta principal_

_-Goku, ¡Deberías estar en el entrenamiento!- Mi mejor amiga era algo mandona y le gritó fuertemente a su novio_

_-Lo lamento Milk, me iré corriendo- Se rascó la cabeza y se devolvió por donde había venido, solté una carcajada, aquel joven era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, para hacer feliz a su novia._

_-Goku me matará algún día, es demasiado tranquilo- Cerró el casillero y su mochila, luego me invitó a caminar con ella en los pasillos_

_-Pero es un chico muy calmado, además hace cualquier cosa por ti- Le sonreí y ella me dio la razón_

_-Tú también tienes mucha suerte Bulma, ese novio tuyo es realmente perfecto y se ve que es tan serio_

_-Ojalá que esta relación dure, me da miedo irme a la universidad y separarme de él- Le comenté con temor_

_-No seas tonta, debes escoger primero entre la carrera y un hombre, además, él es muy paciente, esperará por ti y algún día se casarán- Me dio ánimos_

_-Por otro lado… ¿No debemos ir por los vestidos de la graduación?- Le grité alarmada, lo habíamos olvidado completamente_

_Las dos tomamos el auto de Milk y fuimos a recoger nuestros vestidos de la graduación, allí se fueron dos perfectas horas y ya íbamos retrasadas para el partido, por lo que tuvimos que pasarnos varios semáforos en rojo, pero llegamos comenzando el himno._

_Me senté en el lugar más alto que había, Vegeta tendría más facilidad de verme, solía decirme que yo era quien le inspiraba en los partidos y por eso era vital que estuviese allí; Los saiyajin nunca fallaban y todo era gracias al capitán, Vegeta._

_Los jugadores salieron, primero, los rivales, portando sus trajes morados con números blancos, engañados, creyendo que ganarían. Después, acompañados de aplausos y gritos colmados de espíritu deportivo, salieron los saiyajin, portando sus perfectos trajes blancos con azul, corriendo confiados de que ganarían, saludando al público y sosteniendo sus cascos en sus manos derechas._

_Por último, salió el capitán, portando su impecable traje blanco, con un distintivo indicando que era el líder del equipo, con su cabello en remolino y su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, era mi novio y un muchacho capaz de todo._

_-Vamos Vegeta- Me levanté y grité con todas mis fuerzas, él me vio y estiró su mano_

_Volví a sentarme y dejé que transcurriera el partido, solo viendo los movimientos precisos de Vegeta y su manera de esquivar a todos, para poder llegar a su meta._

_Cuando llegó el segundo tiempo, llevábamos 20 puntos de ventaja, Vegeta subió a las gradas, repleto de sudor, pero aun lleno de energía, le di una botella de agua y una tolla, se sentó al lado mío y tomó aire._

_-Lo estás haciendo bien- Le halagué como siempre deseaba que lo hiciera_

_-Llevaré a mi equipo a la victoria- Bebió agua y apretó sus puños_

_-Lo bueno es que…- Fui interrumpida, Vegeta se levantó de una manera brusca de la banca- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte asustada, tenía la cara pálida_

_-Está aquí- Soltó con un tono de molestia- El señor Vegeta, está aquí_

_Vegeta jamás se dirigía a su padre como, "Papá", siempre sintió disgusto por él, ya que le obligó a entrar en el negocio de la familia, teniendo en cuenta que su hijo solo deseaba jugar futbol americano, cosa que no le gustó mucho e hizo lo imposible para sacarle aquella idea de su cabeza._

_-¿Qué harás?- Pregunté asustada_

_-Lo que tengo que hacer- Apretó su puño cubierto con un vendaje- Enfrentaré a mi padre_

_Bajó las gradas y se encontró cara a cara con su padre en la entrada de la cancha, ambos se veían furiosos y supe que esto no acabaría nada bien, así que yo también bajé._

_-¿Qué te dije mocoso?- Su padre le confrontó molesto_

_-No quiero manejar la empresa, señor Vegeta- Respondió firme_

_-Me avergüenzas, tú no eres un atleta, eres un empresario_

_-Soy un Saiyajin, el capitán de este equipo y no un aburrido empresario- Se presentó firme ante su padre_

_-No me interesa, te vienes ahora mismo, niño caprichoso- Tomó el brazo de Vegeta y comenzó a jalarlo para salir de la cancha_

_-NO- Vegeta gritó, haciendo captar la mirada de todos_

_-¿No?, ¿Así planeas pagarme?, ¿Todo lo que hice por ti?- Su padre le miró a los ojos, herido_

_-Yo…- Entró en un momento de debilidad_

_-Señor Vegeta, por favor, él solo quiere ser un deportista, debería apoyarle- Me entrometí, cosa que jamás debí haber hecho_

_-¿Tú quieres opinar acerca de esto?- Giró hacia mí con ira- Tu eres la que corrompe a mi hijo, muchacha necia- Me apuntó con su dedo índice, acercándose a mi_

_-¡Basta ya!- Vegeta se hizo en la mitad de los dos- No metas a Bulma en esto_

_-Hablaremos esto en casa- Lo observó, estaba decepcionado- Nos vemos- El señor Vegeta se fue de la cancha y entró en un auto negro_

_Vegeta me miró, más no dijo nada, regresó al campo de juego y allí fue cuando su sonrisa, se esfumó, trayendo consigo, a un desconocido para mí._

_Llegó la noche y me había puesto mi vestido, era muy hermoso y estaba segura de que a Vegeta le encantaría, si hubiese ido al baile… No se presentó en toda la noche, le esperé durante horas en la entrada del salón, observando como las parejas entraban tomadas de la mano, esperando la mejor noche de sus vidas. Nunca supe que era eso._

_Al otro día, Vegeta apreció en mi casa, tenía unas flores y nuevamente, esa mirada sombría, le abrí y le avente su ramo en la cara, me había dejado plantada y tuvo la molestia de venir a disculparse._

_-Lo lamento Bulma- Cerró sus ojos y dejó que yo lo humillara, se sentía tan culpable que no interpuso su orgullo en ningún momento_

_-¿Por qué?- Fue la única pregunta que le hice._

_-Lamento que… Tengamos que terminar- Se puso firme y no expuso ninguna expresión_

_-¿T-terminar?- Aquello no podía estar pasándome a mí._

_-Debo centrarme en mi empresa y no debo tener ninguna distracción- Me respondió, sin ninguna señal de tristeza_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?, tu no querías esto- Estaba realmente confundida_

_-Lo pensé con calma y la empresa de mi padre es lo primordial, lo lamento- Bajó un escalón y nuevamente me miró, sin ningún indicio de dolor, ninguna lágrima, nada…_

_Me mostró su espalda, cubierta con un abrigo, fue mi último recuerdo de él, no miró atrás, no se sintió culpable, no se arrepintió y tal vez, hasta dudé de que me amó._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

**_Narración normal._**

Bulma bajó la mirada, observó sus piernas y el objeto que sostenía con ellas, sus papeles de trabajo, trató de sentirse alegre, se había mudado a una nueva ciudad, llena de cosas nuevas por hacer, gente que conocer y además, olvidar a quien le hizo daño.

Había tomado un tren para viajar a Tokio, una bonita ciudad, completamente actualizada, donde viviría con su mejor amiga Milk, no la había visto hacía mucho tiempo y la idea de vivir con ella le hacía muchas ilusiones, serían nuevamente las dos, su amiga le ayudaría a sanar su dolor, dándole consejos como los de antes.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama, restregó sus ojos y observó la ventana, se veía su ciudad desde allí, el ámbito urbano, la gente, los autos, tal vez yendo a trabajos aburridos, con gente aburrida y quizá, dejando de lado el sueño de sus vidas, igual que él.

Abrió el armario y escogió entre una gran cantidad de atuendos, una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro, desde que se decidió hacer cargo de la empresa de su padre, limitó su ropa a una sola gama de colores, negro, gris y blanco, su vida era tan monótona que había olvidado la esencia de vivir, haciendo cosas que nunca quiso hacer.

Abotonó el último botón de su camisa, se puso el abrigo encima, su pantalón que hacía juego y amarró las agujetas de sus zapatos, hasta una actividad tan simple como esa le hacía sentir miserable, lo único que había deseado todos esos años era amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas y ajustar su armadura, para después salir a batallar con los oponentes

Entró en una limosina negra y como parte de su rutina, abrió un vino y lo bebió, se había convertido en eso, el hombre serio, el de los negocios, el importante y el más codiciado por las mujeres, aquella era su vida, la que escogió cuando decidió hacerle caso a su padre.

Llegó a un gran edificio, bastante alto y con un diseño moderno, la gente entraba y salía portando un clásico traje elegante y un portafolio, todos hacían que la gran empresa V. Industries, llegara a la cima.

Se bajó y todas las miradas se concentraron en él, las mujeres se sonrojaban y algunos hombres le maldecían, él parecía tenerlo todo, inteligencia, elegancia y belleza, cosas que resaltaban en aquel hombre con solo dar unos cortos pasos hasta la entrada de su empresa. V. Industries, encargada de elaborar prototipos que en un futuro sean servibles.

Caminó hasta el elevador y antes de entrar, sintió como alguien chocaba con él, haciendo que su portafolio cayera al suelo.

Volteó rápidamente y vio a una mujer de cabellos azules completamente sonrojada y a la vez algo impactada, él contempló su mirada, pero no tuvo otra reacción, se agachó, recogió su paquete y entró en el elevador, bastante tranquilo, sin recordar que aquella mujer, fue alguna vez su novia, Bulma Briefs.

**_Continuará._**

**_Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero traje un nuevo UA, espero que sea de su agrado y actualizaré seguido :D_**


End file.
